What a Mouth! (Challenge Story 5)
by sunshineleo
Summary: My contribution to the KAEX challenge "Keith's Mouth." It is a one chapter fic that occurs in my Challenge Story Arc. This little interlude follows Meant to be Broken, Between Floors, Fly, Lions, Fly, and Heat. Rated T for innuendo and sexual themes; nothing explicit or citrus. Allura realizes she may have some competition. How does she handle it and what could it mean for KA?


What a Mouth!

Challenge Story 5

By sunshineleo

This story is my contribution to the KAEX challenge that was raised a little while ago entitled "Keith's Mouth." It is a short ficlet that occurs in my Challenge Story Arc. This little interlude follows _Meant to be Broken, Between Floors, Fly, Lions, Fly,_ and _Heat_. I have been struggling with how to continue this arc and I hope that this little fic will help me head in the direction I need to go. I have an idea for the next installment to either answer the Role Reversal Challenge or else something that I know Paulina Ann is itching to pose. We will see where the muses take me.

Here is a little summary reminder just to get you caught up. Keith and Allura are in a secret relationship that only Lance really knows about. At the end of the last story, Nanny caught Keith and Allura in bed together, but has yet to approach either one of them or Koran with her knowledge. Koran suspects that something is going on, and he is not happy about it. Keith and Allura are just trying to be together when they can.

I would like to dedicate this story to Cubbie, Mertz, and Chelle and my other fellow Leo birthdays out there. Happy birthday!

Rated T for sexual themes and adult situations. There is nothing citrus or explicit.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters. The story and this challenge arc are mine.

* * *

Entering her suite after a rather exhausting practice, Allura breathed out a sigh of disappointment to find it occupied. Her personal crew of maids, Samantha, Joanie, and Camille, still attended to her suite, collecting laundry, changing her linens, and straightening her bathroom. Usually done long before the princess returned from her morning obligations, the crew ran extremely late this morning. Wondering what was delaying the young women, Allura stopped short when she realized that the three had no idea that she had entered the suite. They carried on with their conversation, completely oblivious that the princess was there. The three maids, not much older than Allura herself, chattered happily as they changed the sheets on the royal bed. Stopping just outside the doorway to her bed chamber, the princess smiled to herself as she realized what the ladies were chatting about. Thinking the conversation could be amusing, she decided to stand and listen for a bit.

"Oh that Lance," the petite,raven-haired maid named Samantha mused, a dreamy expression on her pretty face. "He is such a playboy. I heard that just last week he was making moves on Olivia when the week before he was seen leaving Veronica's room during the power outage. He certainly gets around." She snapped the sheet taut, smoothing it across the mattress before she continued. "I kind of regret that I have not yet had my chance with him."

"Do you really want a chance with him though?" asked the tall redhead called Joanie. "He's chased every unmarried maid in the two years he's been here, and he's been successful with most. I don't see him settling down any time soon. Do you want to be another notch on his belt?"

Samantha smirked, a sardonic look crossing her face. "Who says I am interested in getting him to settle down?" she quipped. "Maybe I am more interested in having him be a notch in _my_ belt."

Allura smiled and covered her face with her hand to contain her snicker as high-pitched feminine giggles filled her room.

An epic sigh escaped from the third maid. "I can tell you this," confessed the curvy blond that went by the name of Camille. "Lance is worth taking a chance with. He is an incredible kisser and even better at other things." She paused as both girls turned to look at her in surprise. "What?" she exclaimed. "That's what I have heard. I am sure anyone would tell you to jump on him if you ever have the chance." A knowing smile crossed Camille's face as she finished smoothing down the princess's duvet.

Joanie just shook her head at Camille. "You have no morals," she grumbled in response.

Chuckling to herself, the princess couldn't help but enjoy listening to the maids' assessment of the Red Lion pilot. Lance was the quintessential ladies' man, regularly adding names to his 'little black book' and not shy about boasting about it. From what the maids were saying, it sounded like he had a right to brag. Allura considered how she could use the information to rag on her teammate and good friend.

The maids quieted as they finished making the princess's bed. Gathering up the dirty linens, Joanie took them over and pushed them into the laundry chute. Turning back around, she looked at her friends with an odd expression on her face. The lull in conversation ended when she revealed her little secret. "To be honest," she admitted. "It's not Lance who I find attractive; it's Hunk."

"Hunk!" Camille snickered. "I guess if you like the big, burly, beefy type."

From the tone of her voice, Allura could tell that Camille was making fun of Hunk. Frowning, she poised ready to jump in to defend the gentle Yellow Lion pilot, but soon found she didn't need to.

"There is much more to Hunk than muscles," Joanie defended the big guy. "He's a mechanical genius, he's great with kids, and he's a man who appreciates good food. He's a fierce fighter and loyal to the end." Pausing, she had a wistful expression on her face. "Most of all, he's a really nice guy."

Both of the other maids stared at Joanie in mild amusement. "From the way you talk about him," Samantha noted, "it sounds like you want Hunk to taste you," she teased as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down, earning a snort from Camille and an eye roll from Joanie. The crew gathered up their cleaning supplies and moved into Allura's attached bathroom.

Smiling to herself, Allura told herself that she should maybe point Hunk in Joanie's direction. The pretty redhead sounded genuinely interested in the pilot and could make a good match for Hunk. Always busy with keeping the lions up and running, he didn't make much time for dating, and the Yellow Lion pilot definitely deserved a nice girl.

Allura stood lost in thought for several moments, lost in her matchmaking plan. Muffled words continued to drift out to the princess when she suddenly realized that the conversation was far from over. It continued as the maids cleaned and straightened her bathroom. Unable to hear clearly what the ladies were saying, she stealthily moved into the doorway to her bed chamber to better eavesdrop. Still unable to hear, she glanced around to see if there was a better hiding spot. When she spotted her dressing room that stood adjacent to the bathroom, she bolted inside and closed the door slightly so that she was hidden behind it. From her vantage point, she could see the maids in the reflection of her mirror as they worked on their final duty in the princess's suite. Standing as quiet as a mouse, she focused back to follow the girls' conversation.

Busy completing their domestic duties, the three maids were still completely unaware that they were being observed. The conversation had moved on to another Terran pilot. "Oh, he is just so hot," Samantha exclaimed. "That athletic body, that wild hair, those expressive eyes, that mouth! What I wouldn't give to kiss that mouth."

Standing just inside her closet, Allura muffled a little gasp when she assumed they were talking about Pidge. She admitted that the Green Lion pilot was a little cutie, but his young age prevented the princess from seeing him as any more than a little brother. Maybe she would think differently once he reached maturity. She shuddered slightly in disgust. To hear the maids discussing him in such a sexual way mortified and sickened Allura.

The princess could see Camille smirk a challenge in the mirror. "Come on, Samantha, if given the opportunity, what would you do to the commander, or maybe I should ask, what would you let the commander do to you?"

Freezing in place, Allura was not sure if she heard right. Were they talking about Keith? Commander Keith Kogane. _Her_ man. _Her_ lover. Jealousy surged through the core of Allura's being as she waited for what was said next.

"I would devour those luscious lips of his. I would run my hands through his thick raven hair and then down his hard, muscled body. And then I would want him to kiss me," she paused for dramatic effect and threw her hand up to her forehead in a dramatic gesture, " _everywhere_! His mouth is the best part; have you ever noticed how expressive his mouth is? I can't help but watch his mouth when he talks, when he laughs, when he eats! It doesn't matter if he frowns, scowls, smiles…. He is just so delicious, and he has the sexiest mouth of any man alive!" Running her tongue across her suddenly dry lips, she breathed in deeply as her heartbeat increased slightly like it did every time she thought about the commander and what she dreamed his mouth would do to her.

The other two girls laughed at her antics as Allura seethed in her hiding spot. Torn between whether to interrupt the conversation or maintain her position and calm her rage, the princess took several deep breaths to try and slow her racing heart. Keith was _hers!_ Never faced with the idea that another woman might find him attractive or want him, she did not know what to do with the envy and possessiveness that was surging through her body. Deciding to wait for a few moments, she was surprised at what she heard next.

"You know that will never happen, don't you?" Joanie posed. "The commander would never be interested in you."

Anger flitted across Samantha's face. The young woman was obviously offended. Putting her hand on her hips, she paused in her cleaning and turned toward Joanie. "And what makes you say that?" she challenged. "Am I not good enough or pretty enough for the commander?"

Waving her hands in surrender, Joanie took a step back. "That's not what I mean!" she tried to explain. "It has nothing to do with you personally. Not the way you look or your personality. I just mean that you're not…"

"The princess," Camille finished for her, interrupting to try and diffuse the tense situation brewing between her friends and colleagues. "The only person that the commander seems to be interested in is the princess," she confirmed as she finished wiping the sink and looked around the bathroom with a satisfied grunt.

Allura could take no more. She didn't want to hear what the girls had to say now that the conversation had turned to her and Keith. Knowing that castle staff suspected that there was something going on, she did not want to hear the speculation and the gossip that she suspected went on behind closed doors. Deciding it was time to make her presence known, the princess ducked out from her hiding place and stealthily moved back toward the door to her chambers. Pretending the she had just entered her suite, she called out, "Hello?"

A flurry of activity erupted from inside the bathroom as the domestic crew quickly gathered the rest of the cleaning supplies. Camille, as the lead maid in charge of the princess's suite, ducked her head out of the bathroom door and greeted her monarch with a smile. "Your majesty," she exclaimed. "Welcome back! We are just about finished."

Standing regally, Allura crossed her arms across her chest, a slightly annoyed look crossing her beautiful visage. "Running late today?" she asked. Waiting to hear the girls' excuse, she arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry, your highness," Camille apologized. "We were just moving a little slowly this morning and lost track of time. If you would allow us to gather our supplies, we will get out of your way."

Regarding the maids without emotion, the princess watched as they finished their tasks and came to stand in front of her in the bedroom. She had to give them credit; they didn't miss a beat. They did a nice job of covering up their conversation, and Allura appreciated that they didn't lie or make excuses. They simply acknowledged that they were running late.

"Sorry again, Highness, about the delay in readying your quarters," Camille apologized again, dropping into a curtsey before their princess. The other girls followed suit. "We promise that it won't happen again."

Waving her hand at the trio, Allura relaxed her face into a forgiving smile. Cocking an eyebrow, she let her azure eyes bore into each girl in turn. "It's ok for today," she replied smoothly. "Just remember that Lion Practice ends at 9:15 am. I usually like to come back and freshen up before my morning meetings." Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was quickly approaching 9:30. "Now I am going to be a little late." Stopping, she suddenly fixed her gaze at Samantha, the one who was gushing about Keith merely moments before. "Samantha?" she asked. "Would you mind letting Commander Kogane know that I'll be late for our meeting? He was expecting me at 9:45, but obviously I'll be late."

Watching in satisfaction as the other woman blanched, Allura expected her to refuse. Instead the woman nodded absentmindedly as she accepted they task. A simple, "Yes, highness" was the only response she gave.

"Thank you," Allura said. Turning toward her bathroom, she dismissed the domestic crew with a nod of her head. Just before the girls left the room, the princess spoke up again. "Oh and Samantha," she called silkily. "The commander does not tolerate tardiness, so I have no doubt my message will be received less than favorably. Don't let the commander intimidate you. Ignore his grumpy scowl if you can." Arching a perfect blond eyebrow, Allura pursed her lips before a wistful smile crossed her pert, pink lips. "I know how distracting his mouth can be." Without another word, the Arusian Princess disappeared into her bathroom, leaving the three maids standing shell shocked with their jaws hanging open.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

When she was sure the princess was safely out of earshot and she heard the shower turn on, Samantha swiveled around to face her two colleagues. "Do you think she heard us?" she squeaked. "Do you think she heard us talking about her and the commander?"

Joanie stared in awe at the bathroom door that had closed behind the princess. "I don't know," she said. "But it doesn't matter; you have been given a message to deliver."

"I can't!" Samantha yelped. Turning to Camille for help, she opened her eyes as wide as saucers. "I can't face him, not after this!" Her voice seemed to get louder with each word she spoke.

Camille watched the whole reaction with a smirk of amusement on her lovely face. "You have to," she reaffirmed. "The princess has ordered you to deliver a message to Commander Kogane." Dropping her voice, she added through puckered lips, "Like the princess said, you can get a nice look at his oh so sexy mouth!"

Blushing a tomato red, Samantha looked helplessly from one girl to the other. Not wanting to deliver the message yet not wanting to disobey the princess, the young woman didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her head. "Will you two come with me?"

"What?" Joanie exclaimed, her red braid swinging as she turned toward the door. "No way!"

"Please?" Samantha begged. "I can't do it alone."

Considering the request, Camille stopped Joanie before she could leave the room. "We have already annoyed the princess because we finished her room late. Perhaps we should all go, since we all are at fault."

Rolling her eyes as Samantha looked at her expectantly, Joanie let out a huff of resignation. "Fine!" she relented. "But let's go." Suddenly the shower turned off, and a panicked look crossed Joanie's face. "The princess will be really mad if she finds us still here when she comes out to get dressed."

The domestic trio quickly gathered their things and pushed the housekeeping cart out the door and into the princess's sitting room. Rolling it across the parlor and to the door that opened into the main hallway, Camille smiled brilliantly all of a sudden.

Both Joanie and Samantha noticed the change in her demeanor. "What are you smiling about?" Samantha asked, more relaxed now that she knew she had backup when she had to face the commander.

"Maybe this will work to Joanie's and my benefit as well!" Camille noted.

A confused grimace crossed Joanie's face. "How so?" she questioned.

"Maybe the commander just happens to be meeting with Hunk and Lance as well," she explained, pushing the cart out of the princess's quarters. With renewed purpose, she started down the hall with Samantha and Joanie following closely behind. At the next juncture, the trio turned right, instead of left, to go and personally deliver Princess Allura's message.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Sitting in his office, uncharacteristically bouncing his knee as he waited for his next appointment, Keith tried to concentrate on the stack of reports that were due to Galaxy Garrison before dinner. Maybe once his next meeting was over, he would be better able to focus and concentrate. Smiling to himself, he gave a start when the bell to his office suddenly chimed.

Rising from his chair, Keith glanced at the mirror on the wall. Leaning in close, he grimaced when he saw how messy his hair was. Running his fingers through his thick, ebony mane, he tried to tame it. It was no use. His hair stood up on end no matter what he tried to do to it. Chuckling to himself, he thought about how it didn't really matter. He was sure his hair would end up even messier after his next guest got done with him. Smiling sardonically at his reflection, he called out "Come in!" before he turned to greet his visitor.

The door opened to reveal not one person, but three. Framed in the doorway stood Allura's domestic crew, the three maids who took care of her quarters and helped her dress and prepare for special occasions. Schooling his features, he quickly put his stoic commander mask back before he fully faced the girls. Standing tall, he turned his broad body toward them. A few moments passed with the ladies just staring at him before he finally said, "Hello? Is there something I can do for you?"

His baritone voice seemed to shake the ladies from their reverie. Blinking rapidly, they all appeared to be like deer caught in headlights. Finally, the blond girl (Camille) stepped forward and gave Keith a slight curtsey. "Commander," she greeted him. "We come with a message from the princess."

"Oh?" Keith replied, quirking a thick, dark eyebrow. Crossing his arms across his muscular chest, he leaned against his desk and crossed his ankles. He thought it odd that Allura would send her maids to him with a message. Normally, she would simply text him or call him on the communicator. Something must be up; there was always a method to Allura's madness. Knowing he would ask her when she finally showed up for their meeting, he then asked, "What was the message?"

The three young ladies exchanged a knowing look as the two taller girls, the redhead and the blond, shoved the shortest girl forward. Samantha stood a full head shorter than Joanie and only came up to the middle of Keith's chest. Standing to his full height, he walked over to stand in front of the petite brunette. Trying to diffuse the mysterious tension that seemed to settle in the room, he offered a friendly smile. "Well," he asked again. "What was the message?"

Samantha was overcome with sensations. Every one of her senses seemed to be surrounded by the commander. She could see his white booted feet as she gazed at the floor. She could feel his heat from just in front of her. Hearing his deep voice speak directly to her, she almost came unglued. Moving her eyes up his toned body, she almost gave a yelp when she saw that incredibly sexy smile of his from only a few feet of way. Attempting to answer, Samantha moved her mouth and finally managed to squeak out, "The princess will be late for your…your….meeting." Gulping, she found some confidence and continued, "We were late finishing her room. Therefore, she couldn't get ready." Her voice faded as Keith's expression shifted from his friendly smile into his annoyed scowl. She sighed inwardly. Boy, did the princess know her commander!

Turning away before the ladies could see his scowl of disappointment, Keith walked to stand back behind his desk. Having gotten control over his emotions in that short transition, he fixed his obsidian eyes directly on Samantha. "Did she say just how late she would be?" he asked pointedly.

Shaking her head, Samantha glanced over at Camille for help.

"She didn't give a specific time; just that she would be late," Camille interjected for the distraught Samantha. Watching as the commander double checked his planner on his communicator, she gasped as he bit his lip while deep in thought. Her own pulse quickened as she got caught up in those incredibly sexy lips. Shooting a quick glance at Joanie, she saw the other girl react quickly to her silent plea.

"Thank you, Commander." Joanie started to back out of the room. "That was what the princess sent us to say. We will be going now."

Keith never even looked up from his calendar. Trying to figure out how he could rearrange his schedule so he could have maximum time with Allura, he raised his hand in a dismissive wave. "Yes, well, thank you very much," he said. Glancing up at the door swishing open, he offered one small last smile as the trio escaped back out the door.

Once outside in the safety of the hallway, the three girls formed a tight circle and put their heads together. Samantha was the first to speak. "Do you see what I mean?" she gasped. "Wow!"

"I totally get it," Camille confirmed. "That man just oozes sexiness." Fanning herself, she fought to calm her elevated heart rate.

Smirking to herself, Joanie just shook her head. "Forget it, you two," she scolded. "I am telling you, he has a thing for the princess, and I am pretty sure that the princess has a thing for him." Pushing the cart, she headed down the hall so she could put the domestic supplies away before the girls got their much-deserved, mid-morning break. "Besides," she continued with a blushing smile crossing her lips. "I still don't think he holds a candle to Hunk."

Female giggling followed them down the hall until they disappeared around the corner.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

From her vantage point at the other end of the hallway, Allura watched as her housekeeping detail finally turned the far corner. Wondering how their interaction with Keith went, she cautiously approached his office door. Checking her chronograph on her communicator, she found that she was really only a half hour late for her little rendezvous with Keith. Glancing up and down the hallway, she was relieved to see that no one else was in sight. With a deep breath, she rang his bell.

A muffled "Enter" came from inside. With purpose, the princess stalked into her lover's office. Once inside, she found him sitting at his desk, his head bent back over his stack of never-ending paperwork. Smiling to herself, she waited until the door swished shut and then walked over to it and locked it with a specially coded override.

"I thought you'd never get here," he muttered without glancing up from his touchpad. Finishing the task, he hit send and looked up into the most breathtaking face he had ever laid eyes on. The face that belonged to the person he loved the most. Furrowing his brow, he sat back surprised to find Allura staring back at him, her blue eyes dark as midnight and lit from within with a lustful fire. But she was not staring at his eyes or his body, but at his mouth. "Allura?" he asked, slightly puzzled at the desire so evident on her face. His breath hitched and his body tightened slightly with a glimpse of her lust.

Licking her lips sensually, Allura inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened her azure orbs again, she took in Keith's ragged breathing and smoldering black eyes. His paperwork forgotten, he turned his body fully toward her in heated anticipation. Maybe he could sense the arousal she felt when she saw her name cross his amazing mouth. She smirked coyly at the thought.

Walking around his desk, she stood right next to him so she gazed down at him through hooded eyes. Reaching her hand out, she gently cupped his cheek as her eyes focused more fully on his lusciously expressive lips. Dragging her fingertips across the silky surface, she cocked her head at him, her blond hair splaying across her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how amazingly sexy your mouth is?" she inquired breathily.

Gasping at the feel of her fingers on her lips, Keith willed his body to remain calm as his eyes closed in response. After several deep breaths, he managed to open his eyes and look up at her. Quirking an eyebrow, he watched her quizzically, biting his cheek. "My mouth?" he repeated, as heat coursed through his body at her evident desire and soft touch. Suddenly subconscious, he couldn't help but lick his dry lips.

Shuddering at the sight of his pink tongue, Allura closed her eyes and breathed deeply again as her all her blood rushed down to her loins. "Yes, your mouth," she confirmed. Opening her eyes, she smirked. "And apparently I am not the only one to have noticed."

The commander pulled back from the princess suddenly. Their lustful reverie broken for the moment, Keith furrowed his dark eyebrows as he gazed at her perplexedly. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Pouting at his abrupt change, Allura would not let him lean away from her completely. Snaking her hands around his back, she rubbed his shoulders and explained, "Apparently, some of the female castle staff have also noticed how incredibly sexy you are. I walked in on them discussing the various attributes of the male members of the Voltron Force, and Samantha just gushed about you. Apparently she likes _everything_ about you, especially your mouth." Leaning in, she planted a gentle kiss on his temple.

Fascinated by the way the princess was acting, Keith couldn't help but consider that the princess was jealous of the attention he had been given by the other women. Reaching out, he ran his calloused hands up and down her forearms. Before she could react, he pulled her roughly into his lap. Embracing her, he buried his face into her fragrant hair. "Samantha," he recalled, his voice a whisper against her neck. "Was she the short one with the brown hair? The one who delivered your message."

Tensing slightly when Keith said the other girl's name, Allura pulled back and looked pointedly at the commander. The princess was a tad annoyed that the commander had noticed the maid at all. Nodding, she leaned in and continued her lips' journey down Keith's cheek, hoping to bring his full attention back to her. "That would be her," she mumbled against him.

Trying to ignore Allura's attentions, Keith looked thoughtful. "Samantha seemed like a nice enough girl; pretty, but a little on the short side," he thought aloud, teasing his girlfriend. When she shot him a look that could kill, he chuckled a deep rumble in his chest. "But you have absolutely nothing to worry about, my beautiful princess," he assured her, running his hand through her luxurious golden hair. When the princess didn't respond, he continued to try and calm her ruffled feathers. "No one holds a candle to you, Allura, you must know that."

Shrugging, Allura didn't look entirely convinced.

Looking amused, Keith fought the smile that threatened to erupt across his handsome face. Suddenly, he understood. "So that would explain why you sent them with the message rather than use your communicator," the commander mused. "Were you jealous, my princess, that someone else might covet what is yours?" he asked huskily, moving his own lips a breath away from hers.

Stopping all together, Allura leaned in even closer to him. Gazing at him with smoldering eyes, she moved her hands up to grasp the collar of his jacket. Pulling him toward her, she touched her dainty nose against his. With a small sigh, she smiled seductively at him. "You're damn right," she confirmed. "Those ladies needed a subtle reminder that your mouth is mine."

"They did?" Keith breathed back, his control threatening to snap at the princess's proximity, the silky tone of her voice, and the hot breath that licked his face. "How about a reminder to me that I'm yours?" he begged. Unable to resist any longer, Keith pressed his lips against Allura's, touching lightly at first. When her mouth cracked open and her tongue flicked out, he immediately deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his hard, athletic body. Consuming each other, they fought for control, their tongues tangling for several minutes.

Allura's hands made their way into Keith's think ebony hair, pulling it as a means to get to him to lean his head back. Complying, he leaned further back in his chair and cracked his eyes open slightly. The princess's azure eyes stared down at him as she kissed him. She was watching him intently. Only when they made eye contact did she finally break the kiss.

"She's right, you know," Allura gasped out between heavy breaths.

"Who's right?" Keith huffed out, as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. Frustrated that she stopped, he leaned in to continue what they had started.

"Samantha."

Thinking the conversation had been over, Keith rolled his eyes that it still continued. "About _what?_ " he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Your mouth," the princess answered calmly, leaning in again. "It is pretty amazing. The things you can do with it…" Her voice was cut off by Keith pressing his lips once again against hers.

After kissing her breathless for several moments, he pulled back so his amazing mouth pressed against the pink shell of her ear. "You have seen nothing yet. We have forty-five minutes. Let me show you what else this mouth can do," he promised as his mouth left her face and continued a slow, sensuous journey down the princess's neck and beyond. His hands followed suit, pulling on the zipper to her pink jumpsuit.

Shuddering, Allura felt her eyes to roll back as she moaned deeply. Enjoying the attentions of Keith's mouth, she felt all her anger and jealousy from the morning melt away. No matter what anyone did or said, he was hers, and she was his. She was the only one who would ever enjoy his amazing mouth.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A dark shadow creeped in the hallway outside Keith's office. The owner of the shadow had seen the princess enter half an hour before, but she had yet to emerge. Hearing conversation earlier, Koran stood dismayed as he tried to listen closely. All conversation had ceased. Imagining what was going on in that office, the royal advisor fought the urge to knock the door down.

Suspecting that something was going on between the princess and the commander since the night in the library when the power went out, Koran had tried to keep a close eye on the interactions of the apparent couple. But they were elusive, keeping appearances friendly and professional in front of him and Nanny. There was nothing suspicious about the princess meeting with the commander in his office. What bothered the advisor was that the door was closed and locked. Why would the door need to be locked? What were they hiding? There could only be one possible answer to that question.

Not prepared to catch the couple in a compromising position, Koran decided he would wait and seek back up. Plan decided, he headed down to find Nanny in her office located adjacent to the castle's industrial kitchen. Perhaps together, they could figure out how to end this inappropriate affair going on between Princess Allura and Commander Kogane.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

To be continued….

A/N

Just a reminder that this story is part of a much longer arc. The story develops as challenges are given. I have no idea how far I will go with this. I guess it depends on how much story there truly is to tell.

I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time…

D


End file.
